


Heart-Shaped Cookies

by chenpai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Friendship, Kids!ChanBaek, M/M, Puppy Love, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenpai/pseuds/chenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because kisses from the hyung next door made the butterflies go wild in his tummy and little Baekhyun wanted more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Baekhyun hops into his favourite chair that’s placed by the window. There’s a groan coming out from him as he does this, his face still white as the wall in front of him because he ran away from his momma whilst she was powdering his chest.

He just got out of the bath when he heard the loud honking of a truck outside and he’s excited, because he knew that whenever that truck honked, it only meant one thing. 

There’s a new neighbour for him to greet! 

 

As he draws the curtain with one chubby hand, the little boy’s eyes shine at the sight. 

The house across his own is finally occupied! Baekhyun’s mouth hangs open as he watches some misters in yellow carry out a few boxes. He feels giddy, as though he’s been waiting for this all his life. 

He hates that his other neighbours are a few houses away from him. It made the cookies he bakes turn cold and hard before he can even offer it to them as a welcome to the neighbourhood gift. 

As he stares for a good couple of minutes, taking sight at who could be living there, Baekhyun hears the footsteps in the staircase getting louder. He knows his momma is going to scold him for running away, so instead of that, the little boy opts to let out a screechy voice as he lets go of the curtains to slap his tubby cheeks with his hands. 

Baekhyun inwardly gasps at the sting, but anything to get him away from his momma’s clutches. 

“Baekhyuna!” she calls, half-running to where he sat, he is then turned to face her, and he could see that she’s about to panic. 

“Momma!” He says, “We have new neighbours! New neighboursssss _sss_!!” He howls. 

She sighs with relief then, because maybe she panicked about his screaming. She always does though! And it makes little Baekhyun want to laugh. 

“I know, honey. I told you that a few days ago. Look at you; you look like you tripped over a baby powder field.” 

“But!” 

“We’ll greet them.” She promises. 

“With cookies?” He bats his eyelids, smiling coyly. 

“With cookies.”

  

The words are enough to make the young boy jump from the chair, wobbly because his momma tries to catch him. The chair falls over after he gets off. 

As the little boy is ushered back to his bedroom, he smiles at the boxes of cookie mix standing atop their refrigerator. Maybe he should use the pink bowl and heart cookie shapers? 

 

. . .

 

It’s 3 in the afternoon when they finally get out of the house. Baekhyun is smiling widely even though his momma scolded him. 

He tried to start baking as soon as his clothes were done but it only ended up with him being in another mess that made him cry because his cookie mix box toppled over. They were yet to have breakfast too, which made his momma even more furious. 

Told to stay in his bedroom as punishment, Baekhyun spent hours pouting and crying with big fat tears because he saw the moving truck drive away from the house, meaning he can go meet the new neighbours now. 

But that had to be put off until his momma was coaxing him out of the bed with kisses on his cheeks and a finally-baked-to-perfection set of cookies that he can present to the neighbours. 

“Promise me you’ll eat brunch?” His momma said. 

And he nodded, hugging and kissing her after. 

 

So there he was, standing in front of a tall brown door that looked like a door to the scary closet from that horror movie he watched. 

It almost made him want to turn around and go home, but his momma caught him and patted him on his head with a laugh, “It’s alright honey. Let’s ring the door?” 

Baekhyun nodded. 

 

A loud _ding-dong~_ resounded and it made the 5-year old turn his head, looking and looking, wondering where it came from. 

It made his momma laugh but their moment was cut off when the door opened, followed by a “who’s there?”

 

Baekhyun, who lost his rehearsed greeting, blinked up instead at the three people in front of him. 

There was a momma, a papa and also a boy—the one he remembered seeing this morning. His mouth gaped open as he stared at the three of them. He didn’t register that the two were smiling at him though. 

Getting a nudge from his momma, Baekhyun sputtered out a “Welcoem to tah neighbours!” 

“Aren’t you the cutest little thing!” The lady said with a smile. Baekhyun didn’t really know if that meant much, but because she was smiling with her eyes doing that thing that his momma’s does too, he thought that he did something good. 

Baekhyun then lifted the small basket of cookies that they prepared, offering it to the two tall people.

And then suddenly, the tall boy was being nudged to face him, as though his papa is trying to get him to take the cookies. 

Baekhyun’s eyes shone as he was met with the taller boy’s gaze. In the background, he blurrily heard his momma making her introductions, but he was too busy smiling at the hyung whose eyebrows seemed to be a letter v. 

The cookies were gently taken off his grip. It made Baekhyun smile with pride, but just as he was about to wave his tiny hands at the tall hyung, his heart beat erratically as he heard a loud clatter, the boy shoving his favourite pink basket hard and then suddenly his newly baked heart-shaped cookies were on the floor. 

His body shook all of a sudden and it made him wonder why the hyung did that. 

Before the 5-year old knew it, he started crying, wailing loudly that his momma carried him up. 

“Oh my word!” the other lady exclaimed, “Park Chanyeol!” She scolded, but the older boy was quick, running back inside the house without anything to say. 

 

The afternoon ended up with apologies exchanged between the new neighbours and his momma. 

And because of too much crying for the day, the little boy fell asleep in his momma’s embrace.

  

Maybe he should stop greeting new neighbours from now on.

 

. . .

 

In the evening, Baekhyun got out of his bed to find himself already in his pyjamas. His momma probably changed his clothes after they got home, but that didn’t really matter. 

He sighed sadly as he remembered what happened in the afternoon. He felt lonely, knowing that the hyung didn’t like him enough to be friends with him.

 

“Momma…?” Baekhyun called from his bedroom door. 

The light leading to their living room was well-lit that it made him want to go down, but then maybe his momma would scold him.

He weighed his options anyway but really for a 5-year old boy, Baekhyun’s curiosity has always been stronger than his obeying nature. Even his momma knew that. 

With wobbly little feet, the boy got off his bed and tipped his little toes towards the staircase. He placed both feet on the lower step, and dragged his butt down to a sitting position, repeating the act until he reached the last.

He expected to see his momma to have fallen asleep in front of the television. Her favourite dramas always ran in this time frame. With the thought in mind, the little boy ran back to his room to get out his favourite blankie. He can tuck his momma in if so, he knew she had a long day as well. 

With his feet thudding up to the stairs again, Baekhyun clutched onto his blankie, quietly descending for the second time around exactly the same way. 

He pouted remembering the ruckus he made just now, so maybe his momma has been awoken! 

“ _Aiii Baekhyuna!”_ He scolded himself hushed, his shoulders doing that jerk as he sniffed. His left eye irritatds him as he felt it swollen from all the crying he did in a whole day. 

But enough of that! Baekhyun reached the last step and he merrily trudged towards the living room. He didn’t expect what he saw though. 

He saw the new neighbours all seated in their living room, and it made him uneasy. In between them, there was the tall boy who hated him and he thought that this probably was a bad idea after all. 

Baekhyun’s plans of going back without being noticed failed because his momma did—he thought that his momma plotted this against him, because her eyes were shining as she clapped with a “There he is.” 

Baekhyun eyed the guests and then his momma. He thought that she was doing this on purpose, even though she knew that he didn’t really talk to anyone that display hate for him. 

He’s a sensitive kid-- his momma used to always say when she thinks he’s not listening. 

 

“Baekhyuna, come here.” She said, but his lips have already formed a letter n, his head shaking in defiance. He’s clutching onto his blankie as he accusingly stared at her. 

“Honey,” she ushered, “you have guests, aren’t you going to say hello?” 

He pouted, the corner of his lips shaking as he stared at her longer, trying very hard to ignore them. 

Baekhyun shook his head. He’s scared. 

As the little boy stood there for everyone to gawk at, his heart did its little tumbles, making him hiccup. He hugged his blankie as his eyes suddenly found the older boy’s, it made him take a step back, tumbling on his bum because the boy is glaring at him. 

 _“Wuuu…”_ He started. 

He attempted to crawl back to the stairs, because his momma was bad for doing this. He hates his momma now too with that mean boy. 

Feet started to trudge from the living room. The little boy expected it to be his momma—for her to scoop him up and come to his rescue, but things turned out differently as he found bare feet in front of him. 

Baekhyun’s lips trembled as he stared up, finding the mean boy looking down at him. 

Was this how his cookies felt? 

Baekhyun let out another series of sobs.  

 

The hyung across his place’s name turns out to be Chanyeol. After last night, with Baekhyun getting his revenge by ignoring the boy throughout as he got up and climbed back to his bedroom, he heard from his momma that the Chanyeol hyung wanted to say sorry. 

But Baekhyun didn’t want to listen anymore. 

He’s decided that the Chanyeol hyung should be ignored, because he will do nothing but make him cry. 

 

The first day of school began and Baekhyun was shocked to see the Chanyeol hyung coming into the school bus. He was seated by the window side, so as soon as he noticed the boy’s eyes wandering, he looked away because he didn’t want to be spotted. 

But alas, little Baekhyun inwardly frowned, wanting to shout. The Chanyeol hyung took his seat beside him and he wanted to curl to himself until they reached school. 

It was a bad idea after all to accept his momma’s offer to have him ride the bus. Maybe he should have ridden his bike there instead because it’s very near anyway… 

But his bike still has three wheels. 

Nope. Nope. 

Baekhyun shook his head as he held onto his lunch box. He tried to ignore the Chanyeol hyung as much as he could.

  

“Baekhyun…?” The voice called. 

He ignored. 

“Baekhyun, we’re here.” 

The little boy’s eyes pop at the realization. His head was slumped towards his right, and there was someone there, he knew and it set an ugly feeling in his tummy. 

Slowly, the boy picked himself up, and he turned to face the older boy, at the hyung whose face is blank and probably ready to throw something again—maybe his lunch box. 

It made him hug his own by instinct and Baekhyun backed himself against the window. 

“I- I’m just waking you up!” The boy exclaimed with panic, “I’m sorry about last time, okay?”

But to the remembrance of it, Baekhyun only frowned at the taller boy. It made him hug his lunchbox tighter, lips zipped as he waited for the older to get off first because he was blocking his way.

“You really won’t talk to me?” The boy then asked.

Baekhyun shook his head.

With a sigh from the older, Baekhyun got his victory. 

“Okay.” 

 

The Chanyeol hyung hopped off his seat and walked out of the bus. Not talking to him. Not looking back to check on him. 

Baekhyun’s frown deepened.

 

. . .

 

Eight years. 

That’s how far apart the both of them are. Chanyeol knows that what he did was childish. He didn’t need his mom to say that to him because he knew it so well, thank you very much. 

He just didn’t like meeting new people. 

After his sister died, Chanyeol had been as closed off as he ever was, and the fact that he was still mourning for her was a cookie in a jar (pun intended). The kid is innocent, he knew. 

But the damn cookies were not. 

Yoora used to bake cookies for him too. The mere remembrance of that was enough to set him off. 

He just didn’t expect for the brat to cry that hard. 

 

It was literally the last time that he’s seen the little boy outside. After the night that they went to their place, Chanyeol had been kicked by his guilty conscience because _how could he make an innocent child cry like that?_  

He too thought that dumping the boy’s cookies was as bad as literally crushing his happy world to pieces. 

And as much as the move was supposed to help them cope, he’s beginning to think that the bitterness is not in the house that they left but rather in his heart. 

He confirmed this thought at the school bus. At the last place that he’d seen the 1st grader. 

 

The fright in Baekhyun’s eyes was something that made Chanyeol want to make amends. 

In the last two weeks that Chanyeol tried to actually find the boy, he’d been hit far too many times by the guilt and bitterness inside him. 

 

He realized, actually, as to why the little boy was so keen on making friends. 

“Baekhyuna _aa!_ ” a few kids called over, Chanyeol’s ears twitching as he picked up on the tone of the way his small neighbour’s name was said, “You wanna take the bus with us?” 

“Oh wait, he has a bicycle.” The other piped. 

“No-no it’s not bicycle. It’s tricycle because it still has three wheels! Hahahaha!” The kids laughed in unison. 

The tall boy then marched in to find Baekhyun seated in a corner. He’s hugging his lunchbox, a new one, Chanyeol noticed. 

“Baekhyun?” He called. 

The boy seemed to be shocked to find him there, but he didn’t really care. He needed to get him away from these little bullies. 

“Come on,” He urged, but the boy only shook his head. 

Even after all the time that he’s left him alone, the kid still wouldn’t say a thing, “Come on or I’m going to leave you here with them!” 

It was enough to make the boy hop off his chair, quickly taking his hand against his own, and then Chanyeol was dragging him out. 

He turned around to stare at the three other kids though, because he’s going to make sure that they get a good scolding for how they’re acting in school. He makes sure to remember their faces. 

 

Chanyeol skipped classes that day. He also made Baekhyun do the same. He didn’t really know what made him, but for the first part, he just really wanted to make up for how he acted so mean towards the little boy. 

“You okay?” He asked. 

They’re in the backyard of one of the abandoned school buildings, where some old chairs were dumped. 

Baekhyun, with one of his shoulder straps from his backpack hanging on his shoulder, remained staring at his feet, nodded to respond to his question. 

It made Chanyeol guilty all the more, was Baekhyun being closed off his fault? He somewhat think so. Heaving a sigh, Chanyeol kneels in front of the younger boy, “do they always do that to you?” 

“Y-yeah…” The boy muttered, “Always making fun of Baek’s tricycle because still didn’t know how to ride properly. Their daddies taught them how to do it, but because papa is in the sea, he can’t teach Baek.” 

“Baekhyun,” He tried. He wasn’t really referring to the tricycle, but rather the way they were treating him in general.

Despite the fact that he acted rudely towards the little boy, he knew to the depths of those cute googly eyes that Baekhyun had a good heart. 

How could a friendly little bubble be bullied in his classes like this? 

Without himself knowing, Chanyeol had pulled the younger into his hold, hugging him tightly. He didn’t know if it was out of pity, out of anger for those bad kids or out of happiness that the boy didn’t fight him. 

In just a few minutes, the little one’s shoulders began to shake, and then, Chanyeol heard it. That small heart-breaking whimper out of him that he braced himself from his seated position, giving out his effort as he lifted the young one into his embrace. 

Chanyeol stood up and by instincts, little Baekhyun wrapped his arms around him and began to sob terribly. With classes the last thing in the older boy’s mind, he decided that going home for now would be ideal. He needed to bring Baekhyun’s situation to his mother’s attention. If need be, then maybe he could watch over him instead. 

 

The walk home lasted at least an hour. Chanyeol had to stop a few times because Baekhyun would slip from his hold. He carried the boy on his back, that when they arrived in the Byuns’ doorsteps, he found himself hunched over with his lower back aching from the long duration of being in the same posture. 

Chanyeol placed his little neighbour over the steps, waking him up gently. 

“Baekhyun?” He said in a hushed tone, “Baekhyun, we’re home.” He said. 

As soon as he noticed the little boy’s eyelids flutter open, the older boy went up towards the door, knocking with his knuckles bumping against the wooden door. 

As he heard the faint brushing of slippers against the flooring, Chanyeol quickly brought the smaller to his side, just in time as the door swung open to reveal a worried sick of a mother. 

 “Baekhyun!” She gasped, and then took the little one into her arms. Chanyeol had guessed that the event earlier on has taken a toll on the boy, that he wasn’t surprised to find him sobbing once more as she carried him. Chanyeol followed as the lady ushered him to get inside. 

After what seemed hours of Baekhyun’s incoherent sobbing, he fell asleep on the couch with his head on his mom’s lap. Mrs Byun looked at the boy, puffy eyes and all from the crying. It somehow made the older boy guilty for giving him a bad first impression. 

“I’m sorry, Auntie.” Chanyeol started, “I walked Baekhyun home because some of his classmates were bullying him and calling him names. It just got to me that I made him skip class over-all.” 

He didn’t really know how to explain himself, after all, he was just a new neighbour’s kid, and he wasn’t eligible to be trusted yet even if he thought he was. At the least, Chanyeol expected the lady to scold him, but when he decided to look back onto the lady who was yet to stop brushing her hands on her son’s hair, the male noticed a certain hint of sadness on Mrs Byun’s form. 

It somehow made him wonder if he should be there at all to witness it. 

 

“So they haven’t really stopped, have they?” She sighed, her eyes remained on the sleeping one, “Baekhyun has told me about this before too, and I’ve raised this as a concern with the school board but they just seem to ignore it.” 

Her eyes were filled with pity for the small boy; Chanyeol couldn’t really take the sight. 

“I think enough is enough, really.” She concluded, “I’ve been putting everything on hold with our lives, I’ve been waiting for Baekhyun to say that he’s had a great time in school but he hasn’t really said it ever since he started. 

His father’s going to be stationed in Canada, and the company was willing to sponsor our move there and I think this would be a great time to take up that offer.” She sighed, “Chanyeol… I know I’m asking you for something you’d rather spend your time somewhere else on but, would it be too much if you were to look after my little boy while we get the papers done? It’ll only be for about three months, and Baekhyun’s a sweet boy once you get to know him.” 

Three months? Chanyeol thought. Just when he’s becoming a softie for the baby; but still, it was okay. Chanyeol was prepared to dedicate some time for Baekhyun. 

At least before he leaves, he gets to make him a happy kid. 

 

“Sure auntie. It’s no big deal at all.”

Before Chanyeol left the Byun’s residence, he didn’t forget to ask if it was okay for Auntie Byun to allow him to teach Baekhyun how to ride the bicycle.

“That would be a dream-come-true for him.” She said.

  

. . .

 

 

Baekhyun was surprised to see the Chanyeol hyung waiting by their porch. He was wide-eyed as he wondered who it was at first, but at the sudden turn of the older boy’s head to check on who opened the door, Baekhyun had gasped in awe.

“Ready to go to school, little sprout?” The Chanyeol hyung greeted with a toothy grin.

It made the little brunet’s eyes glitter in happiness, was it really true? The Chanyeol hyung wants to go to school with him? Oh what fun! 

“Good morning Chanyeol hyung!” 

“Good morning to you too, Baek. Does this mean I get to sit beside you in the school bus now?” 

Baekhyun found himself smiling widely at the question, and as he took tiny steps towards the 8th grader, the 5-year old held his hand out for the male to take. 

Chanyeol did, to his surprise. 

“Yes! Yes!” He cheered. 

And soon, the bus did arrive, driving by in front of their houses. 

Baekhyun soon said his goodbyes to his momma, kissing her cheek and then giving her a small squeeze for a hug, he held Chanyeol’s hand again as he walked excitedly, bouncing on every step. 

It was one of the many days that soon followed. With Baekhyun’s ever growing likeness for the 13 year old, was Chanyeol’s return of fondness for him. 

School became something that Baekhyun looked forward to, because he didn’t eat alone anymore. Despite the many times his hyung was ever told off or was teased for eating with him, a little kid from the 1st grade, they said, he was thankful because Chanyeol ignored them and kept being friends with him. 

 

“Chanyeol hyung?” Baekhyun said one day. They were walking from school because both of them missed the school bus after Chanyeol had been forced by a few students from his class to play football. 

“Do Chanyeol hyung know how to ride bicycle?” Baekhyun piped, his lunchbox swinging on his other hand as they held hands, “Chanyeol hyung knows lots! Baekhyun only knows how to bake cookies.” 

At his question, the older male smiled while looking down at him, “Do you want me to teach you how to ride a bike then?” 

He nodded, too fast that his eyesight was blurring, “Yes! Yes!” 

“Alright then, but in exchange, can you bake some cookies for me again?” 

It was a long-ago forgotten event for them, and for Baekhyun it was really a sad memory. 

“You will… not throw them again right?” He asked. This time, his voice lacked the same happy feeling. 

His lower lips trembled at the remembrance. It was his favourite basket and he saved it for a special event too… 

And then Chanyeol stopped him from walking. Turning his little body around so that he would face the taller, the 13 year old knelt before him and sighed. 

“I never really got to apologize for that properly, didn’t I?” 

The brunet shook his head, hugging his lunchbox. 

 

Chanyeol then held out his pinkie-finger, offering it to him, “Let’s make a promise, Chanyeol hyung will teach you how to ride a bicycle and Baekhyunee will bake him cookies and I will not throw them ever ever again.” 

The 5 year-old’s tiny pinkie finger then clasped with the older’s, sealing it with the touch of their thumbs. Baekhyun giggled to himself feeling happy and really really really happy to know that his Chanyeol hyung will be spending more time with him now. 

 

It wasn’t long after when Baekhyun watched the 13 year old remove his supporting wheels on his tricycle—it was not really a bicycle anymore, which he was proud to say.

On his first try of riding the bike on his own, Baekhyun had gained a bad wound on the knee, which made him cry because he didn’t listen to Chanyeol about letting him support him first before he gets the hang of it.

Chanyeol came to his rescue then, kissing him on the cheek to make him stop, the little boy jolted in surprise because he felt like he was tickled in the tummy. 

Later when he’d asked the older boy to do it again, Baekhyun was able to confirm that it was because of Chanyeol indeed.

  

Most of their cycling lessons happened on the main road. With summer being at its peak, Baekhyun’s momma had encouraged him to go out to play despite him saying that he didn’t want to get sunburnt. It was soon forgotten though, because Chanyeol made him forget his worries. With Baekhyun’s momma sitting with the Auntie and Uncle Parks to watch over them, the little boy enjoyed being out and about. 

Most especially because Chanyeol kissed every wound he got from learning how to ride the bicycle.  

 

By afternoon, their families would take turns in hosting lunch or dinner, when they have too much fun. 

And today, lunch was being served in the Byun’s residences; what with Baekhyun dragging Chanyeol excitedly back into their house after they changed out of their sweaty clothes. 

A pitcher of orange juice stood on the dining table, and with it was a newly-bought pink basket in the shape of a heart (Chanyeol gave it to him to apologize) was the resident at the centre. Baekhyun would put his newly-baked goodies there and share some with the Parks, of course, Chanyeol munching on them as they sit beside each other.

  

. . .

 

With the days passing ever so quickly, was Baekhyun’s bullying case coming to a close. Chanyeol would walk him to and fro school and he made sure that the little one was smiling even after school hours. 

Chanyeol didn’t want to say it because at first he only saw what he was doing as a way to be on better terms with his neighbour, but he soon found out that he was having just as much fun as Baekhyun was, and that he truly deserved a friend even if it was only going to be a while. 

Chanyeol had to give it to Baekhyun’s mom. She was right about him being a sweet boy. It was hard to admit really. 3 months were almost up—it is only now that he finally accepted the fact that soon, Baekhyun won’t be waiting for him in their porch nor would he be walking with him from school. 

And Baekhyun has already become someone he held dear in his heart, like a little brother, a cute little boy who’d stare at him with wonder. Baekhyun was everything that his mom described him to be, and he regretted that he were ever so mean to him on their first encounter. 

Baekhyun really wasn’t so hard to like.

  

Given the fact that 3 months was all Mrs Byun gave him, Chanyeol kept it in his mind that he had to set boundaries, and that he had to make sure that he doesn’t get too fond of Baekhyun because he was going to leave anyway. 

But Baekhyun was powerful, like sunshine. 

The 13 year old even almost forgot all his heartaches from the earlier death of his sister. And even though Chanyeol felt guilty for being happy when he should remain in the sad state that he resigned himself to be. 

It was always Baekhyun who made him smile like his sister used to make him, and it wasn’t only him who noticed. 

Even his parents did. 

 

Chanyeol sat on the staircase by their front door. 

He’d just said his good nights to the Byuns, especially the little sprout who demanded more kisses because he said that they tickled. 

 

Later that evening, Chanyeol had gotten the surprise out of him, because a barely-awak Baekhyun stood outside of their door, frowning as he banged his little fist onto the door. 

“Chanyeol hyung…” Baekhyun whimpered, “Momma said we are leaving. Baekhyun is leaving and is never seeing Chanyeol hyung again?” 

Ah. 

So he’s finally heard. 

Chanyeol felt the prick in his heart, a friend he’s made only for a quick time of 3 months. 

Despite the large age gap between them, Chanyeol sure felt for the child. 

Smiling with the most effort he could muster, Chanyeol found himself grabbing the boy’s hand. 

He closed the door gently, making sure that his parents didn’t know that Baekhyun had tried to sneak in. 

Chanyeol noticed how Baekhyun’s clothes were made up. He was wearing a pair of sneakers, and he had a jacket tied onto his tiny waist. He didn’t want to believe what he was seeing, but it slowly came to him like a bomb that he literally had no more time. 

Baekhyun was leaving. 

He was leaving at that very minute. 

Mrs Byun was proof of that as soon as she stepped out with a few bags in tow. 

“Chanyeol… Oh my, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know Baekhyun would—“ 

“It’s okay, Auntie.” He smiled. 

 

Baekhyun’s hand remained against his own, and he could see from his peripheral view how the brunet’s lips were already trembling. It wouldn’t be too long until Baekhyun did cry. 

So to at the very least help the older lady out, Chanyeol knelt himself in front of the boy. 

Despite the knowledge that he would be scolded in the morning once his mom finds out that he dirtied his own pyjamas, Chanyeol didn’t care. 

He wiped Baekhyun’s tears and smiled at him, offering his pinkie finger once more. 

“Baekhyun is leaving tonight.” The boy, with a confused voice said, “Chanyeol hyung…?” 

“Can Baekhyun promise me one thing?” He smiled. 

Baekhyun, without a word strung his own pinkie against his. 

“We’ll meet again, okay? Baekhyunee still has to bake more cookies. And even without me, you fill finish learning how to ride the bicycle, alright?” 

Baekhyun nodded rapidly, pouting as his tears finally fell. 

“Promise! And… Hyung… Please don’t forget Baekhyunee?” 

“I promise, little sprout.” 

 

That late in the evening, Chanyeol didn’t mind the small gasp from Mrs Byun when Baekhyun stood on his tippy toes, kissing him on the corner of his lips. 

It was what later Chanyeol claimed to be his first kiss.

 


	2. In-Flight

Little Baekhyun lays one of his chubby hands against the cold window, looking down on the tiny buildings. His small mouth was in a shape of an O as he watches everything grow smaller, eyes widening as it happens.

“Momma…” He murmured as he sees the fluffy clouds flying with him, “Momma, can we take a picture of the fluffy clouds? Chanyeolee hyung will be happy to see it too!”

His mother pinches his cheek before handing him her phone.

Pressing the only button that little Baekhyun is familiar with, he pouts as he stares at the screen, snapping one photo after another.

The small sprout enjoys himself for a while, at least, until he finds himself seated there by himself, no Chanyeolee hyung beside him.

“Momma…? Will Baek see Chanyeolee hyung tomorrow?”

“Hm? What do you mean, honey?”

“Baek… Baek still has to finish learning to ride bicycle, but Baek is scared. Baek only know how if Chanyeolee hyung is with Baek.” His voice is low, a little tremble leaving his lips.

Feeling sorry for having to let her son experience a heartache, she makes him look at her.

Wiping his forming tears away, Baekhyun gets kisses from his momma and he feels his heart grow lighter.

“I’m so sorry you have to be away from Chanyeol, baby. But daddy wanted to live together with us.”

“D-daddy?” The small boy gasps, later on covering his cute mouth as he realizes that he spoke loudly. He hushes himself and stands on his seat, looking at the people seated behind him.

“B-Baek is very sorry, Baek apology to you, Misters.” The adorable boy says before he turns back to his mother, “Baek will see daddy, really momma?”

“Yes honey,” she says, “so… will it be okay for you to stay with momma and daddy for now? I promise we will return. Then you can be with your Chanyeol hyung again, okay?”

Baekhyun’s eyes sparkle as he offers his tiny pinky finger, pushing it forward to his mother, “promise, momma?”

“I promise.” She clasps her tiny finger and they seal the promise with their thumbs.

Just like that, little Baekhyun’s worries vanish.

Just like that, little Baekhyun’s worries for the future are gone.

 

He’ll see the Chanyeol hyung again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, it's been almost a year since I properly wrote. It's also been 2 years since I posted Heart-Shaped Cookies, and as I promised, the sequel will be coming out this year. :) I can't believe that it's been so long since I put this up, but what's more surprising is that some of you were really waiting for it to finally be out. I'm really grateful for your love for this simple fic. I've been unable to write for a while now due to some issues, but I've been around the corner, thinking about coming back to what I left... 
> 
> So here's a drabble for everyone, and I sure do hope I get to deliver the sequel well. Thank you so much for your patience and for liking this fic. 


End file.
